Aggro
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Aggro is a female Fire Fury who appears in Dragons: Rescue Riders, starting with the episode, "Where There's Smoke". Biography ''Integrating into a Human Village When Aggro's flock was migrating she became separated from them in a storm, ending up on the island Huttsgalor, in "Where There's Smoke". Her only companions were the sheep. Her woolly friends were being attacked by wolves, so she started a line of fire to keep them at bay. Unbeknownst to the townspeople and the Rescue Riders, Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to put the fire out. Later, Aggro resets the fires to protect the sheep. Seeing the fires flare up once again, resident Magnus Finke accuses Cutter, a fire-breathing dragon, of starting them. To clear his name, the Rescue Riders seek out how the fires keep starting and discover Aggro. After a spirited chase, the Riders finally capture her. She reveals why she started the fire, but with no fire burning, the wolves attack. All together Aggro and the Riders drive off the wolves. The Riders introduce Aggro to their home, discuss the situation with Duggard, and invite Aggro to stay on and joint the team. She accepts. When the town's metal objects start falling apart, Chief Duggard asks the Rescue Riders to find more Belzium in "Heavy Metal". It quickly devolves into a competition amongst the Riders and Magnus. While looking on her own, Aggro finds a purple 'rock', only to find that it is Burple's tail. Later, Cutter follows her, to her annoyance, and hinders her search. She later meets up with Burple again, then Leyla. Eventually, they start cooperating when Leyla says that the other Riders and Magnus are trapped in a cave and need help. When everyone is cooperating, Aggro and the others are able to liberate their friends, as well as stop a runaway boulder of Belzium that threatens the town. Because Aggro is new to the Rescue Riders, the others have a hard time integrating her into activities and she feels left out in "Iced Out". While tasked with watching a fire that Burple created at the Roost, Elbone appears looking for help, as he saw a dragon egg frozen in ice. Aggro grabs him up and flies him to the frigidly cold location on her own without waiting for the other Riders to return. While extracting the egg, the ice slab they are standing on breaks and starts floating down a very icy cold river. Additionally, she falls into the water and Elbone pulls her back onto the ice slab, but the cold water douses her fire ability and freezes her wings. She is unable to fly any of them to safety. While Elbone and Aggro awkwardly communicate and try various tactics to get off the ice, the dragon egg hatches, revealing a Hideous Heatwing. Meanwhile the other Rescue Riders scout the area looking for her, but seeing becomes difficult as the sun is going down. Elbone and Aggro see them from the ground, but are not able to signal them. Just then the Heatwing discovers his firebreathing abilities, and Aggro directs him to shoot fireballs at the Riders. This grabs their attention, and the trio are saved just before going over a waterfall. Cutter's fire reignite's Aggro's own fires and her frozen wings. The Riders, Elbone, and the baby Heatwing return to the Roost and warm up. Aggro becomes sick with the Dreaded Dragon Flu after Burple in "Sick Day". She sneezes violently and blows fireballs everywhere uncontrollably. Leyla and Summer find out that Help Kelp is a cure, and retrieve it, curing Aggro and the other sick dragons. Aggro and her fellow Rescue Riders reluctantly saved Magnus in "Bad Egg". He created a false egg to hide inside and infiltrate the Roost, so that he could steal Leyla's Dragon Diary. Cutter caught Magnus sneaking around and sealed him inside with Slinkwing slime and rolled him out into the cold night. A mother Silver-tailed Ironclaw took the 'egg' away to her nest to raise. After finding out what had transpired Dak and the others fly off to find the egg and try to get it away from an angry Mama Ironclaw. Eventually, they convince the angry dragon to calm down and prove that the egg wasn't real. Aggro and the Rescue Riders found three abandoned eggs in the forest while gathering supplies for training in "Home Alone". They took the eggs back to the Roost to care for them. Dak, Winger, Summer, and Leyla then leave with Duggard, putting Aggro, Burple, and Cutter in charge of caring for the eggs. The three immediately started arguing about who is in charge. Meanwhile, a trio of Slinkwings, had their own plans for the eggs - dinner. While arguing who is leader, Aggro, Burple, and Cutter allowed themselves to be tricked by the Slinkwings into thinking the eggs are Slinkwing eggs. After the three realized that the orphan eggs were ''not Slinkwing eggs, they worked together as a team to get the eggs back by painting rocks to look like eggs, and tricked the Slinkwings back. By the time Dak, Leyla, Winger, and Summer return, the eggs were safe and sound in the Roost again. Aggro - along with Winger, Burple, and Dak - secretly followed Elbone into Thornbane Valley to protect him while he collects plants, in "Slobber Power". Elbone eventually stumbled upon a dangerous patch of Tangle Vine, and gets grabbed by the vines before the Riders can stop him. Aggro and the others tried to free him, but get caught themselves. Being on the small side, Aggro was barely able to squeeze out and get help from the remaining Riders. Ultimately Aggro, Dak, Elbone and the trapped dragons were freed by Sizzle the Slobber Smelter's acidic drool. Leyla decided to move her belongings down into the dragons' sleep cave for a night when a windy storm blows up in "Crash Course". This included a jar of Slinkwing goo. During the night, the baby dragons escape their crib and knock the jar over next to Cutter. The next morning, Aggro and Summer wake up and eat herring for breakfast, but Cutter wasn't able to get up, being glued in place by the goo. Leyla felt guilty and waited on him hand and foot. Aggro and Summer joined in, going to retrieve specific fish for him to eat and special water from the far side of the island. At one point, Cutter was able to free himself, but continued pretending to be trapped in order to get pampered. Leyla, Summer, and Aggro discover this, then trick him back by sending in the baby Slobber Smelters to burn him out of the good with their acidic drool. Cutter jumped away, revealing his deception. For recompense, the girls have him fetch items for them like they did for him. In "Furious Fun", Aggro came across a pair of young adult Fire Furies named Cinda and Laburn. She invited them back to the Roost, where they ate copious amounts of fish, and convinced her to spend the whole night playing. The next morning the pair 'help' Aggro clean, then convince her to play more before she needs to get to her responsibilities. Today, Aggro is supposed to show Finngard her Fire Fury abilities during a Dragon Day for him. The three play in the snow and fire blasts, but Aggro finally said she needs to get back to the village. The two older Fire Furies reluctantly followed, but soon became distracted when they saw Boiling Springs Valley and wanted to play more. Aggro warned them that the area is dangerous, but the two don't listen. Finngard saw the Fire Fury blasts, and walked to Boiling Springs Valley on his own to investigate. He was not aware of the danger, and Aggro flings him out of the way while she gets stuck in the mud. The pair of Furies try to help her, but get stuck themselves. The three shot blasts into the air as a signal for help. Soon the other Rescue Riders arrive and save them. Cinda and Laburn decide to take their leave and invite Aggro to come along, but she decided to stay with her friends. Burple, Winger, and Dak bring back a pair of Baby Shriekscales to the Roost to take care of them. The babies made deafening screeching sounds indicating they were hungry. Unfortunately they only ate the bark of the rare Crimson Pine. Eventually, with the help of Duggard, determined that there were no longer Crimson Pines on Huttsgalor, but may be some on other nearby islands, including Hazard Island. Despite warnings not to go there because of danger, Dak leads Aggro, Burple, and Winger toward Hazard Island, making only cursory surveillance of other islands. There they encountered Grumblegard, an old giant dragon who did not want to listen to them and wanted to remove the trespassers to his island. The Riders were unable to subdue him, including blowing Aggro's fireballs right back at her. Dak came up with a plan to appear that they were all retreating from the island, but in actuality, Dak was still on the island collecting bark. Dak did gather a bag of bark, but was discovered. Winger shot a pile of rock atop the old dragon so they could escape, with Grumblegard declaring they had made an enemy today. The Riders returned to the Roost with the Crimson Pine bark for the Baby Shriekscales. Aggro, Dak, Winger, and Burple had angered Grumblegard to the point that he followed them back to Huttsgalor in "Grumblegard, Part 2". He attacked the village with his wind blasts, and none of the Riders were able to stop him. He gave them the ultimatum to leave Huttsgalor or he would blow the island into the sea. The Riders were at a loss as to what to do. Dak came up with the idea to enlist the help of the Slinkwings. The Slinkwings help them subdue Grumblegard when he returns, but they double-crossed the Riders and took over Grumblegard's Island. After the Riders explain to the downed Grumblegard why they stole bark from his island, and the old dragon saw the baby dragons the Riders were caring for, Grumblegard calls a truce. Dak and the others, along with Grumblegard, attack the Slinkwings on Hazard Island and eventually evicted them from the island. Though the Riders returned to the Roost with plenty of bark, Grumblegard came to visit. the baby dragons seemed to like the old dragon so much, that the Riders and Grumblegard decided that the babies would go live with him. ''New Adventures In "Double Finked", the Rescue Riders received a dragon egg from an unnamed man. They were then visited by a boy named Axel, who wanted to join their team. Aggro was annoyed by the fact that Axel called her little, but she agreed to take him in, as she claimed that she joined the Rescue Riders after she shot fire at them. The next morning, she woke up Cutter, after finding out that the egg had disappeared. She and the rest of the Riders immediately took of to search for it. They met with Duggard, who told them that Axel was Magnus Finke's nephew, so the Riders went to Magnus' house to confront the boy. When they arrived, the Baby Ramblefang that hatched from the egg took off with Axel and stopped on a Sea Stack. Aggro barely dodged the hatchling's fireballs. She distracted him while Leyla saved Axel and together they returned the boy to Magnus' house and took the Ramblefang to Hazard Island, with Grumblegard. Physical Appearance Aggro is a small red dragon with four legs and ram like horns. She has a pale yellow underbelly and wing tips. Personality Aggro is feisty, stubborn, and - true to her name - generally spunky. Frustrations as being the newest on the team have lead to some bumps, but she always pulls through in the end and helps her friends. Despite her size, she hates being called little and will snap at anyone who does so. Aggro tends to literally heat up when she is angry or upset, but she also has a warm and tender side that shows she cares for her friends despite her usual attitude. Abilities and Skills '''Firepower:' Being a Fire Fury, Aggro is able to shoot balls or streams of fire with great precision. She can combine her blasts with other Fire Furies to produce a firework-like effect into the sky. Aggro can also concentrate her fire into a small blue flame, which can be used to draw on stone. Increased Body Temperature: Aggro can heat up her body to a high temperature without flaming. The heat is high enough to cause her horns and parts of her scales to have an orange glow. This ability is also connected with emotions, and tends to manifest when she is angry or upset. Smokescreen: Aggro is able to scrape her wingtips along the ground and create many sparks. This generates a copious amount of black smoke, which can obscure visibility. Strength: Despite being a juvenile, Aggro is able to carry an adult human, with the extra weight of a heavy backpack, with no signs of struggle. Relationships Rescue Riders Aggro is a late addition to the team, and is first at odds with them when they accuse her of setting fires to scare sheep. She is skeptical of their rescuing mission at first, but decides to stay with them. In the beginning the Riders are not well integrated with her, causing her to feel left out, but after some trials, she becomes fully integrated into the group. She doesn't even leave to be with her own kind when the opportunity arises. Heatey Sometime after Elbone alerted Aggro of the dragon egg he found trapped in a thick lair of ice in the north and manages to free it with her fire, before falling into the ice and is unable to fly any of them back to Huttsgalor, the egg hatches and Aggro welcomes the newly hatched dragon to the world. Aggro is the main teacher and caretaker for Heatey, due to both being fire dragons. Appearances Trivia Site Navigation Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Females Category:Medium Dragons Category:Fast Dragons